Bad Thing that happens to Kurama
by foxhiei
Summary: kurama gets captured and rescued but not before being raped. new warning:mpreg
1. Something bad happens

Disclaimer: don't own. If I did I would be making more than $120 every two weeks. Just so you know I am a poor college student. Anyone feel sorry for me yet. Donations of money will be accepted. If no money for me then please at least review. This is going to be my longest story, just because I am on two and half pages when I remembered to put this on. So please review. If you leave your e-mail address I will thank you with a personal e-mail made just for you.  
  
Yaio=Kurama/Hiei This should mainly be in Kurama's point of view.  
  
My head hurts. Funny thing is that I can not pull my hands down to hold my head. I wonder why. Oh, that could be why. My hands are in shackles way above my head. Wonder what had happened. Jeez, my entire body hurts. Oh, now I remember.  
  
Hiei and I were walking in the park after dark like always. We came upon a gang and they had surrounded us. We had decided to fight our way through them. Needless to say Hiei started the fight pretty well. He knocked one person out right away. I noticed that the leader was talking to some of his friends while looking me up and down.  
  
I turned around when I heard someone behind and went to throw my first punch when I felt my wrist grabbed. I turned my head and saw it was the leader who had hold of my wrist. He twisted my wrist so that he could get a better grip on my arm. He then twisted my arm up behind my back. A scream escaped threw my lips because of the pain.  
  
Hiei stopped and turned around. He saw that the leader had me in his hands and that I was powerless to stop him. Hiei was becoming quite upset, but when the leader had a friend hand him a knife, which he held in his empty hand, and put it right in front of my throat, Hiei became very angry.  
  
The leader told Hiei that if he didn't do as he was told, he would slit my throat. The leader told Hiei to get down on his hands and knees and to open his mouth. Hiei did as he was told and one of the gang members went over to Hiei and dropped his pants. He then proceeded to stick his throbbing member in Hiei's mouth. The guy told Hiei to suck him good. Hiei did and after that first guy came in his mouth, almost all the other gang members went over and had Hiei do it to them.  
  
One of the gang members went and found a heavy blunt object and brought it over. He told Hiei to close his eyes and he brought the object down on the back of Hiei's skull. I screamed when I saw Hiei fall to the ground unconscious. I tried again to get away, but the leader forced me to the ground.  
  
The leader had somebody tie my hands behind me and my feet together. He had somebody else put a gag in my mouth and a piece of cloth over my eyes. I felt someone pick me up and then carry me for a long time. When we got to where ever we were heading, I was dropped to the ground. They untied my feet and hands, but they hit me alongside of my head. While I was dazed they handcuffed my hands in front of me and then pulled my hands over my head.  
  
Somebody took my pants and underwear off of me. The leader then proceeded to spread my legs apart and unzipped his pants. He told me to look at him and I saw how hard he was. His member was throbbing and dripping. I just looked at him and I had whispered no. he leaned down and found my entrance and then shoved himself all the way inside of me.  
  
The pain was terrible. I couldn't stand it. I started screaming and he just started to thrust even harder. As he came, he gave a small shout. He moved to the side so that somebody else could take a turn. I was raped a total of sixteen times before I passed out from the pain and there was still some gang members who didn't take a turn yet.  
  
I don't know if the others had taken a turn. If they did, I have no way of knowing. I just hurt so badly right now. I wish Hiei was here with me. No, actually I wish I was with Hiei away from here.  
  
At least they were decent enough to allow me to keep my shirt. Not that it does much good for me, but it gives me the idea that I have clothes hold. Ok, now I hear someone walking down the hallway. I am hoping that he will not stop in front of where I am at. Oh gee, look my door is opening.  
  
He walks over and tells me to open my mouth. I refuse and that is when he shows me his whip and he uses it once on me. It hurt me, so I open my mouth. He unzips his pants and shoves his member inside of my mouth and tells me to give him the best blow job I can.  
  
I swirl my tongue around his member and I move my head back and forth. I suck the tip of his member and when he finally comes in my mouth, he tells me to swallow. I do as he says and swallows the liquid. He lowers the chain a little and tells me to lie down on the floor. He takes the rest o his clothes off and leans over me.  
  
He decides he wants more contact, so he lies on top of me. He moves his mouth over mine and forces my mouth open. He plunges his tongue into my mouth. After he ends the kiss, he tells me that he taste good. He starts to grind his hips into mine and he becomes hard once again. He forces my legs open and finds my entrance.  
  
Before he forces his way into me, he tells me that if I scream, the whip will do some punishment when he gets down. He thrusts into me. I try not to scream. It is getting hard not to scream. All I want for him to do is finish. He almost comes a couple of times, but he stops and waits a couple of seconds. Then he starts thrusting again. I finally cave in and scream. That was what he was waiting for. He thrusts a couple more times and finally comes.  
  
He kisses me once more before he pulls himself out of me. He picks up his whip and starts to use it on me. I can't stand the pain, so I just scream. He picks up his pace and I can feel the whip cut into my skin. I start to see on the whip some blood. I know that I am hurt badly. As I start to lose consciousness, I see the door open and the guy turn around.  
  
Next thing I know Hiei is telling me to wake up, so I do. He touches my arm and I scream in pain. He is wrapping something around me. Looks like Kuwabara's jacket. I start to lose consciousness again when I hear Yusuke asking if I will be alright. I never heard Hiei's reply.  
  
The bed I am lying on is comfortable. I feel arms around my waist holding me tightly. I look over and see red eyes staring at me. Hiei told me that he never left my side once they got me to Genkai's temple. He also told me that I kept saying no and his name and asking for him to never let me go. Hiei told me that he was sorry that I was raped and that he was not there to protect me.  
  
I looked at him and said that he did come and find me. He did protect me in the end. After I told him that I started crying. Hiei held me the entire time that I cried. He started to rock back and forth. This motion put me to sleep.  
  
When I awoke later, Hiei had a plate of food. He helped me sit up and the Hiei picked the fork up and put food on it. He put the food in front of my mouth and feed me. After a couple of bites I said I was no longer hungry. Hiei said that I had to eat to regain my strength, but he said he would not force me. He put the plate of food down and said for me to get some more sleep. I did fall back asleep, but when I awoke I heard Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei talking.  
  
To be continued. Need to get some sleep, because I get up early in the morning. Review please. This may turn out to be pretty good. May be a couple of days before I get the next chapter up. 


	2. Overhears something

Disclaimer: don't own Hiei and Kurama Review please. Leave any good or bad comments. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I never realized this before, but writing something longer than one page is hard. Especially when trying to write chapters. Review and leave your e-mail address if you would like a personal thank you from me for all reviews good and bad. Thank you  
  
Kurama over hears something  
  
My friends were talking about how long I was captured. Apparently the gang had me longer than what I had thought. Hiei was saying how he could leave me there for over 2 weeks without attempting to find me. Yusuke was telling Hiei that it was not his fault and that he doubted that I knew how long I was held captive.  
  
Hiei told Yusuke that it didn't matter if I did not know how long I was held captive. It was bad enough that I thought it was only one day. Funny thing is, I don't remember two weeks going by. I was unconscious most of that time? I know that I had a lot more cuts and bruises than what I should have had, but that doesn't mean anything.  
  
For some reason unknown to me, I started to cry again. I heard Hiei tell Yusuke and Kuwabara not to say anything and to leave me alone. I guess that Hiei walked over to the door, because he came inside and asked what was wrong. I told Hiei nothing, but I think he could tell I was lying. He walked over and sat on the bed and just held me while I cried.  
  
After I stopped crying, I asked Hiei if he was alright from being made to suck just about the entire gang. He told me that he was fine and he would do it again if it would keep me safe. He said that when he awoke and didn't find me anywhere, he figured I had gone to get help. He said that since nobody else was with us, he didn't know they had taken me. He asked for help in finding me, because his jagan could not find my energy anywhere.  
  
Hiei told me that Koenma decided to help and had one of the Orge's find a self-updating file. He changed the parameters of the file to match me. When the file brought up my condition, Hiei said that Koenma almost fainted. Hiei stopped and started to refuse to go on when I said that they must have had me longer then what I thought.  
  
He asked me how I knew that. I told Hiei that I overheard the three of them talking. Hiei looked somewhat mad about that. I asked him to finish telling me what he found out from Koenma.  
  
Hiei finally decided to finish telling me. He told me that Koenma almost fainted when he read I was being raped while I was unconscious and then being beaten with a whip, their fists, and then I was kicked. I was also cut with a dagger. I told Hiei that I don't remember any of that.  
  
Hiei told me that I probably wouldn't because I was unconscious and when I was awake I was probably trying to block out the pain. So that is why to me it only seemed like one day at the most that I was the gang's sex toy. He said that the file kept going along and said that the handcuffs were somehow blocking my energy from reaching me and that is why I couldn't free myself.  
  
I could tell Hiei was not telling me everything, so I asked him if there was anything else. Hiei looked a little startled for a moment and then he finally said yes. He told me that the file also listed all the demons that were there. One name stood out from the rest and that name was Kuronue. I let out a small gasp and Hiei continued and said that the only reason the gang was knowledgeable about using those handcuffs was because of Kuronue.  
  
My old friend told the gang how to restrain me and he even raped me himself. I told Hiei that I refused to believe it. He told me it was true. Hiei stood up and walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. He put his hand in the drawer and brought out a copy of the file. He pointed out Kuronue's name and then Hiei asked me if I would do something for him.  
  
I asked Hiei what he wanted me to do all the while I was staring at Kuronue's name. Hiei asked me to take a small test. I was not thinking when I said yes. He asked me for some of my blood. Not a lot, just a little. He told me that Genkai wanted it for some weird test. I held out my hand to him and let him take some blood. He put the blood in a small vial and said he would be right back.  
  
Hiei was gone for a long time. He had not come back when I finished denying and then admitting to myself that Kuronue had raped me. Kuronue had not only raped me once, but according to the file, he had raped me about six times a day. So six times fourteen is eighty-four times. Ok, I am just a little mad. I think I am madder because I don't remember and that Kuronue and I used to be best friends. I do remember that Kuronue was always upset when I refused to have sex with him, but would he really rape me. I guess he did. See if I trust him next time.  
  
Where is Hiei? Now I know he has been gone a long time. I decided to get up and find him. My first stop was the kitchen. I almost made it into the room when I heard voices. Genkai sounded like she was trying to reassure somebody. That somebody is Hiei. Why would he need reassurance? I take one step forward and I stumble over thin air. Guess I am a klutz today.  
  
The door opens and Hiei looks out. He asks me what I am doing out of bed, so I tell him I am looking for the love of my life and if Hiei sees him then he should tell him to come back to bed. Genkai had walked over while I was telling Hiei that. She told Hiei to go sit back down at the table. Genkai held out her arm and told me to take it. I was not going to argue with her. She helped me over to the table and she made certain I was sitting in a chair.  
  
She looked at Hiei and asked if he wanted to tell me or if she should. Hiei didn't say anything and Genkai just kept glaring at him. Hiei picked up the glass that was on the table and started playing with it. I stared at both of them and I finally said what ever it is it can't be bad. It's not like I am pregnant. Hiei dropped the glass on the floor and Genkai just stared at me.  
  
I said again that it couldn't be bad. Genkai asked me if I knew what she wanted some of my blood for. I told her no and she told me that it was to do a pregnancy test. I sat there in silence and waited for her to continue. Hiei picked up where Genkai left off. He told me that the test showed positive. The test also revealed that the one who impregnated me was a demon. Hiei said that it was not him because we had not had sex yet in our relationship, even though we slept in the same bed.  
  
Genkai said the father was Kuronue because he was the only demon there. They were saying something else, but I don't quite remember. The room was spinning around in circles. I heard Genkai yell catch him and that's all I remember before the room went dark.  
  
To be continued later. May be a week before I get time to do another chapter and post it. Is this how they do cliffhangers? Just wondering. Thank you again and please review. 


	3. Something good happens

Disclaimer: don't own Can't believe I am actually getting reviews Please review. Good and bad reviews. Thank you. Hiei/kurama  
  
Something Good Happens  
  
As I open my eyes, I see that somebody put me back in my bed. I sit up and I spot Hiei sitting in a chair with a plate of food next to him. When he notices that I am awake, he walks over to me and gives me the plate of food. Hiei tells me to eat everything on the plate and I am not allowed to complain about the food or the taste of it. Whatever I am eating has really one strange taste to it. I hope that the food does nothing to my stomach.  
  
When I finished eating, Hiei took the plate and put it over on the night stand. He then walked back over to me and sat down on the bed. Hiei looked straight in my eyes and asked me to tell him the truth. He wanted to know if I was upset about him not being able to protect me. He wanted to know if I was going to be alright soon because of being raped. He then asked me if I was going to be able to handle being pregnant.  
  
I looked at Hiei and answered as truthfully as I could. I told him I was not upset about him not being able to protect me and that it was alright. I told him that I will be alright someday about being raped and that if I ever remembered all of the details of the two weeks that the gang had me in their grasp, I would tell him and he would help me through that stage. I then answered as well as I could that I would have to handle being pregnant because I have no other choice. I told Hiei that if I could have chosen at any time during the two weeks, I would have chosen to be conscious during the rapings because the only way I could have become pregnant was by being unconscious and even then by a demon only. I then told Hiei that there is another way I am able to become pregnant and that is by having sex with the person who holds my heart and soul in his hands, but he would still have to be a demon.  
  
It took a couple of moments before Hiei realized what I was saying. He then asked if and when we do have sex if I could have a child by him. I laughed and answered yes. Hiei looked so happy about that fact, but he said that there were human methods of getting rid of an unwanted fetus. I just looked at him and I had to tell him I knew about abortion and that is not an option at all. I told him it would be killing a child and that I hoped he would be able to love this child.  
  
Hiei just looked at me and he then said he was sorry, but Genkai had told him to tell me that was an option. Hiei then told me that if I would have chosen to kill the fetus he would have left me and he would have hoped that I would never love anyone again. I couldn't believe that he said that, but then I thought about it. Hiei was abandoned at birth and he didn't have anyone who loved him except for Yukina and me. I told Hiei that I would love this child no matter what it is and that I would not abandon the kid when it is born.  
  
Hiei said that he would be right back and for me to lay back down on the bed instead of sitting up on it. Hiei walked over to the door and opened it and he turned and looked at me. I was settling back down on the bed and snuggling up in the blankets. Hiei said he loved me very much and then he walked out the door. I didn't get a chance to tell him that I loved him back, but when he does come back to the room I will tell him.  
  
He was gone for a long time. I wish he would have told me where he was going that way I would not be worrying so much. Genkai had come into the room once and asked if I needed anything. I told her no and asked what was on her mind. Genkai took a seat and then she looked at me. She asked me if I was going to tell my mother about me being a demon and now being pregnant. I told Genkai that I would when I got home. I also said that I hoped my mother would not be afraid of me and would still love me. Then I jokingly said that my mother will have her first grandchild.  
  
We both got a good laugh out of that. I then asked Genkai that if my mother did throw me out of the house, if I could me in with her and Yukina. She said yes and I said thank you. Genkai than said she had to tell me some important information about me being pregnant and what to expect. She said that I will seem and feel weaker then what I normally would be, because the child would be drawing on my energy to help develop within my body because I am male and that if I was female then the fetus would not have to draw on my energy. In about three weeks I should be able to tell the sex of the fetus and then six days after that I should be able to sense what sort of powers the kid will have someday.  
  
She also told me that I should move into the temple in about four months because I might transform in front of humans and they might try to harm me. She said that I will become increasingly tired and hungry for strange foods. I hope I won't want anything to strange to eat. She got up and started to walk to the door, when she looked back and said that my emotions will be playing havoc with me and that my moods will shift without any warning. She finally told me to get some more sleep as she walked out the door.  
  
I decided to do as she said and I went to sleep. My dream that I had woke me up and I saw my mother sitting in a chair. Mother saw that I was a wake and she walked over and sat on the bed. She reached over and helped me sit up and she then leaned over and gave me a hug. I asked her what she was doing at the temple and she told me a little birdie said for her to pack some clothes for her and I. She did as the little birdie said and packed some clothes and then the little birdie picked her up and carried her to the temple. Mother said that the little birdie's name is Hiei and I got a laugh out of that.  
  
She said that while I was sleeping, I kept moaning and trying to fight off someone. She asked me where I was for two weeks. I looked at her and then I looked down at my hands. I said softly that I was held by a gang and that the gang raped me. Mother took my chin and raised it to meet her eyes. She said that I did nothing wrong and that she was glad that I am alright. When she said that, I looked over at the door. I spent a couple of seconds looking at the door before I looked back at her. I told mother that I was not alright and when she would like her grandchild to be born.  
  
Mother stared at me and then asked me what I meant. I told mother that I am a fox demon whose name is Kurama. I told her about my past. She took that news better than what I expected. She then asked what I meant by when she would like her first grandchild. I then proceeded to tell mother that I was pregnant. Mother looked happy and then she said that I have nothing to fear because she will help me out when the baby arrives. I was so happy that I started to cry and mother reached over and grabbed me in a tight hug.  
  
At that precise moment Hiei arrived and I introduced them to each other the way that I had wanted to. I told mother that Hiei and I have been dating for about a year now. Hiei looked over at me and told me to shut up. He then looked over at mother and asked for her to step outside so he could talk to her. They both stepped outside and when they came in mother looked happy and so did Hiei.  
  
I was about to ask Hiei what he said when he looked at me and fell down to one knee. He told me that he loved me from the first time that he saw me and that he knew he wanted to be with me. He then pulled out a ring with a pink diamond and asked me if I would do him the pleasure of marrying him. I said yes and he slipped the ring on my finger. He then said that mother gave her permission and that he wanted to marry me before the baby comes. I said yes to that part also and then I yelled for everyone to come to the room. I told everyone and Kuwabara fainted, so Yusuke picked him up.  
  
They said congratulations and then they left to go plan a party. We were so happy at that moment so we didn't have any clues that something was going to happen.  
  
Hey I finished a third chapter. Gotta run to class. Bye. Review please thank you. 


	4. Good and Bad Thing

Disclaimer: once again I do not own anything. Sometimes it seems like I don't even own my life. Please review. Please, please review. If you do I thank you very much. Hiei/kurama put up with it I won't be able to update until next week sometime because of the weekend and the fact that I have no internet at home and five people competing for the computer. I should have a new chapter up Tuesday. I do wish to thank everyone who have left a review and to everyone who have this story.  
  
Good and Bad thing  
  
When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, and Keiko got back from the store, they told Hiei and me to stay in the room. While we were waiting, I became very hungry, so Hiei yelled out to them to bring us some food or he would kill them. Keiko brought both of us food quite fast. I asked Hiei where Mother was and he told me that she said something about checking out the kitchen.  
  
I hope Mother does not do anything to terrible to the kitchen. I mean she is a great cook, but she can't clean up after herself to well. When I told Hiei that, he got a good laugh out of it. I started to smell something that was baking and I said to Hiei someone was baking a cake. He asked if I could tell what kind of cake just by the smell. I had to tell him no. he started pouting and it made him look so cute that I just had to tackle him. I took him by surprise and I put my lips to his. We started kissing and rolling around on the bed. All of the sudden Hiei stopped and pushed me away gently.  
  
He had such a serious look on his face when he asked me a serious question. He wanted to know if by kissing and rolling around was going to hurt the baby. I told him that it would not hurt the baby at least for about six more months. Hiei looked quite relieved and pulled me towards him again. He pressed his lips to my ear and said he loved me and he will never let me go. We started kissing again, so we didn't hear the door open. Yusuke cleared his throat and then he asked if he should come back later. Hiei gave him a death look, so Yusuke hurried up and said the party was starting. I said that it could not be ready in ten minutes. Yusuke gave Hiei and me a strange look and said that it had been a couple of hours. Hiei and I looked at each other and started to laugh because we both thought only a couple of minutes had gone bye.  
  
We followed Yusuke out to the room where the party was at. Koenma came over and said he was sorry to hear what happened and then he said congratulations to both of us. He then told me to follow Keiko and Yukina because everyone, including Hiei, had agreed that Hiei and I were to be married as soon as I came out of a small room where the two girls were pulling me to. Inside the room I found Mother, she told me to stand there with my eyes closed. She then had Keiko and Yukina help pull something down over my clothes and tie whatever the piece of cloth was together in the back.  
  
Mother told me to open my eyes, so I did and saw a white piece of cloth around me. Mother said that it is a makeshift wedding dress and she hoped I would not be angry about wearing a dress. I told her no and then I turned towards Keiko and Yukina. They both said I looked pretty. I knew I looked pretty and having them say that I looked pretty helped also. I asked who was going to marry Hiei and me. Mother said that Koenma was because it would be recognized in Spirit World and in Demon World. She then said next year Hiei and I will get married in the Human World. I thanked all three of them and we proceeded out to the main room.  
  
The guys somehow got Hiei out of his white scarf and a white flower in his hand. Yukina said that Hiei looked nice and I agreed with her. Koenma said for Hiei and me to stand next to each other in front of everyone else. We when moved to where he wanted us to be standing he started saying how we have always been there for each other and how our love has grown. He then asked Hiei if he would take me to be his own until his or my death. Hiei said that he would to me to be his own. Koenma then asked me the same thing, so I said of course. Koenma then said congratulations and for us to kiss. When we kissed Kuwabara passed out. Even after Kuwabara passed out, we still weren't done with our kiss.  
  
Yukina asked Botan how long the kiss was supposed to last. That did it. We stopped our kiss and looked at everyone. We were not expecting rice to be thrown at us. In order to protect myself, I pulled Hiei in front of me and leaned to down behind him. All the rice hit Hiei and none landed on me. He looked quite mad and I thought he was going to kill everyone, when he suddenly burst out laughing. He said that it was funny because he never had food thrown at him. Nobody looked willingly to tell him why rice was thrown, especially when he asked why it was not cooked.  
  
I spotted the cake that I had smelt baking earlier. Mother handed me a knife and told both of us to go cut it. The cake had pink frosting with little spots of black on it. Mother said the pink was me and the black was Hiei. The cake itself was strawberry. After we cut it and gave each other a bite, everyone dug in.  
  
Yusuke put music on and we started to dance. After a couple of dances, I started feeling a little dizzy. Hiei asked me what was wrong, so I told him I was dizzy and that I would like to sit down and have some punch. He led me over to a chair and he said he would be right back. He got me some punch and brought it over to me. I took the cup from him and I started sipping it. I asked him if he could help me get the white dress off. It took him about twenty minutes to get the dress off me. For a moment he forgot I was wearing other clothes and started to pull the dress back down. He saw my pajamas and started to pull the dress back up. After he got the dress off me, he turned around and noticed everyone was laughing.  
  
Kuawabara said it was a good thing that I got the dress off now; otherwise Hiei would not be able to get the dress off of me later. Everyone, including me, got a laugh at that and at Hiei's expense when his face became red from embarrassment. After everyone had gone back to dancing, Hiei asked me if I would like something to eat. I said that I would and that I would go get it and he told me no, that he would. He asked me what I would like and so I told him I would like some cheese. He asked what type and I told him swiss, provolone, chedder, and American. He told me that I liked cheese way too much.  
  
As Hiei went to go get the cheese, I started to feel uneasy. It was like I was being watched and not by one of my friends. The feeling started to increase when Hiei was called over by Yukina when she wanted to ask him a question. Mother walked over to me and asked if I was alright. I told Mother that I was feeling uneasy at the moment. She said it may have something to do with the baby or from all the excitement and food tonight. She asked very quietly if it had something to do with what had happened to me. I knew she was talking about all the rapes. I told her that it wasn't any of the things she mentioned.  
  
I kept hoping Hiei was coming back soon. Mother was staying near me. I think she thought I might pass out at any moment. I asked Mother if she was alright and she said she was. She then said he son-in-law was quite hot- looking. I looked at her and she said what and that she wasn't dead yet. She also said that Hiei is completely devoted to me. I smiled and I started to say something when she asked whose shadow that was behind me.  
  
I looked at the wall and told Mother to run. She started to run and I was right behind her. Hiei looked over at us and he noticed the wall was being cut from the outside. He yelled for Yusuke and Kuwabara to help him and yelled at Genkai and Koenma to proctect everyone. Mother had me stay behind her when we got to the other side of the room. I did as she told me, but I started to have an uneasy feeling again. This time the feeling was worse.  
  
I ignored my feeling and watched Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke fight. They weren't doing so well. Genkai ran over to help with the fight, leaving only poor Koenma to protect us. All of the sudden I felt a powerful energy behind me. The wall just fell apart and all we could do was stare at the wall and the dust from the collapse of the wall. Koenma was the first to regain his senses and yelled at us to move. I pushed Mother forward and she started to run. Just as I started to run, I heard my name. I stopped for a split second and then continued to run. The split second was all that was needed for the being in the dust to grab my arm.  
  
He twisted my arm up behind my back and then yelled out that if anyone of my friends made a move towards me, he would kill me himself. I realized who it was. It was Kuronue. Hiei said from where he was standing not to kill me. Hiei asked what Kuronue wanted and Kuronue said me. He said he wanted my body and for me to be his mate. Koenma then made the mistake of saying that he just married Hiei and me, and that the baby needed a father and Hiei was the perfect father.  
  
Kuronue asked me what baby and so I had to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. Kuronue looked elated what I said that and then he created his trademark weapon out of this air and held it to my stomach. He then told everyone to let his friends tie them up or he would kill the baby and me. I started crying and Kuronue told me to stop crying. I didn't stop so he told his friends to tie my hands and feet together first. After they tied me up, I realized that I could not access my powers. Hiei looked concerned when he saw me struggling and then he became mad when Kuronue started running his hands all over me.  
  
I started to feel sick with him doing that. I almost passed out, but he stopped and told me to look at my friends. They were tied up and they found out their powers were trapped within themselves. Kuronue then told one of his friends to bring a chair over to me and for me to sit on it. He then proceeded over to Hiei and kicked him until he passed out. He walked over to Koenma and told him that I was his and his only. He said he was taking me for a walk.  
  
Kuronue walked back over to me and picked me up. He told me not to make a sound as he started to fondle me in places that I wished he did not touch. I tried to do as he said but it was hard. He pinched me hard and I let out a small gasp. He dropped me on the floor and told me to lie still. He hit me in the head. He said he would have hit me in the stomach, but that might have hurt his child. He then picked me back up and walked over to the opening. He told me to quit crying or he would hurt one of my other friends and it would possibly be Hiei or Mother.  
  
I stopped crying and he told everyone bye. He walked out of the opening with me and I could hear my friends yelling my name and Hiei's name. Kuronue said that the child would be raised by him and me. I tried to get away from him, but his grip on me was far too strong and being tied up did not help that much either. He took me to the park and he hopped through a portal and then he put a cloth over my nose and mouth that smelled sweet. As I faded into unconsciousness, I heard him say sleep tight my little fox when we get home, you are mine.  
  
To be continued. What do you think? Is this chapter better? Thank you. Review and leave e-mail address so I can leave you a personal thank you. If you don't leave your e-mail that is ok also. Tell your friends about this story. Thank you. 


	5. Help Needed

Disclaimer: don't own. Didn't think anyone read the disclaimer. Hiei/kurama Rape Made the rating higher  
  
Help needed  
  
I felt Kuronue pick me up and start to carry me someplace. I passed out and my dreams started to act up. I dreamt that Hiei was standing above me with a knife in his hands. He said that he could never love a slut like me. He said that I was a slut because I let that entire gang do me. Hiei said since I never told any of the gang members no and I just laid there for them to do whatever they wanted to me. I tried to tell him that I didn't know what was going on. Hiei brought the knife down and said he no longer loved me and that I would have sex with everyone but him. I felt the knife plunge into my chest and felt the blood seep onto my chest.  
  
I lurched upped and my arms were almost wrenched out of their sockets. I felt someone pressing down on my chest. I decided to open my eyes and I saw it was Kuronue pressing down on my chest. He told me that I should be careful not to injure myself. He then asked me one of the most difficult questions I ever had to answer. He asked me how I could be pregnant. He kept looking at me. He wanted me to answer and I did not want to.  
  
Finally he said that if I did not answer he would slice my stomach open and kill the fetus. Tears came to my eyes when he said that. I told him fine and that I would answer him. He sat there waiting for me to explain how I, a male, l could be pregnant. I told Kuronue that I was capable of becoming pregnant because when he was raping me, I was unconscious and because he is a demon. I told him that if I was awake during each rape by him, I never would have become pregnant. I then proceeded to tell him that I could become pregnant again by the demon I love and that is Hiei.  
  
Kuronue slapped me across the face and said that when my friends got to the castle, all they would get of me is the baby. He said that he would give them no choice in the matter. He said that they would take the baby or they would watch while he would take a knife a cut my child from the neck on down. I said no and that I would never give him my child for him to do anything like that.  
  
He told me to get some sleep and that he would bring food up later. He also said that I could not escape because even though I could use my powers, my powers would be very weak and he said that he placed wards tuned to me all over the room. He then reached over and let my hands go free so that I did not hurt myself. When Kuronue left, I turned over onto my left side to face the window. I told myself that I would not cry and that he would never get his filthy hands on my child.  
  
When I started to think that my friends and that Hiei would come for me soon, a tear had slipped down my face. After that tear, another tear slipped down my face. After the second tear, a whole lot of tears slipped down my face. After getting in my crying, I decided to walk around the room. I noticed that the bed took up most of the space and the bathroom had a large tub. I played with the water and got the water nice and semi-hot. I slipped out of my dirty clothes and slipped into the tub. I saw a lot of dirt washing away from me. As I settled into the tub more, I noticed that I could not sense things as well. I guess that baby is starting to affect me.  
  
I wish I knew that I could not hear the door open, because I felt hands grabbing my wrists and tying a piece of rope around them and a bar that was above my head. I struggled to get free and Kuronue said for me to stop struggling. He said he had promised me that I would be his and I will have no choice in the matter. He took off all of his clothes and climbed into the tub with me. He brought his hands up to my face to hold my head still. He brought his face close to mine and he brought his lips down onto mine.  
  
He forced my mouth open so that he could slip his tongue into my mouth. He used his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth and I could not stop him. I felt him move his lips from my lips. I opened my eyes, because somehow I closed them without realizing it. I watched Kuronue move his lips to my left nipple. He had bitten me there and then he kissed the nipple. I watched while he moved his tongue back and forth. I tried to say no but he picked up the washcloth and stuffed it in my mouth.  
  
I tried to get the washcloth out of my mouth when I felt and saw him lean completely on it me. I closed my eyes again. I felt Kuronue grind his hips into mine and felt him become hard. He whispered in my ear that he needed me so badly that he could no longer stand it. He told me to keep the washcloth in my mouth, because he did not want to hear me screaming my head off.  
  
He moved my legs apart and then he moved in between my legs. He then lifted my hips and positioned himself. He smiled at me and then he pushed his hardened member into my entrance. I was so happy for the washcloth, because I started screaming from the pain. He pushed in hard and fast. He would pull out and then re-enter even faster. I noticed that there was blood in the water and wondered whose it was. Kuronue finally came with a small shout. He pulled out of me and then he took the washcloth out of my mouth.  
  
When he picked himself out of the water I asked him if he was happy that he raped me once again. Kuronue looked at me and he said that he was happy. I told him that he was sadistic. He looked at me and he moved closer. I watched as he stroked himself and he became hard once more. I said no and I said that I didn't want to be raped again. He said he was not going to rape me again tonight. He moved even closer.  
  
He held a knife over my stomach and he said that I was going to give him a blow job if I didn't want him to drop the knife. I said that I would and I opened my mouth. He put his now throbbing member in my mouth and told me to suck him. I did as he said and when he came in my mouth, he told me to swallow. I did not see a point in arguing so I swallowed. He then untied my hands and told me to finish my bath. I did as he said and when I came out of the bathroom, I saw that he was gone.  
  
I had gone and laid down on the bed and cried. I cried for Hiei to come and save me from this torture. I cried and said to myself in my mind that if Hiei could not save me before the baby is born, then for him to at least save the baby. I don't want my child to live here and be kept prisoner by his or her father. I hope that Hiei will remember that he said that he would be my baby's father.  
  
Sorry this is short, because I didn't have much time to type this chapter tonight. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and or punctuation errors. I am thinking about printing this story out so I will know what I write so I can work on this at home. 


	6. No Getting Away

Disclaimer: don't own Hiei/kurama eventually Sorry for any mistakes that there is in the story. As for Kurama being pregnant, just go with it. I still have yet to figure out what I was thinking when I decided to put that in the story. I need a name for the baby. Leave a name in a review and I will post all the names next week and then people can vote on which one they like.  
  
No Getting Away  
  
This time when I wake up I see some food sitting on a small table that is next to the bed. Kuronue did say he would feed me. I was hoping that it would be actual food and nothing else. I hope that last night never happens again. I should try to be more careful, but if the baby is already making me lose some of my sensing abilities then I have no hope of avoiding Kuronue. All I can hope is that I am better prepared next time. I am thinking that maybe I should tell him that any stress on me will be bad on the baby, but he could probably tell I am lying. Youkos and stress usually don't mix at all, so I have never really been under stress.  
  
Well the food does look quite inviting and Hiei did tell me I should eat because of the baby. I just don't know if I should eat the food. I mean, Kuronue did put the food in here and he more than likely touched it, so there might be something in it. I have to eat and risk it. Since he took me against my will, he knows that I do not want him. Kuronue is obviously prepared. He went and found fruits that I love. I pick one of the fruits up and I start to eat it. I finish it quickly and I ignore the spinning room.  
  
I know now that he did do something to the fruit, but I am so hungry. I just keep eating the fruit and I begin to hope that Kuronue stays away for today. I hope that I can get away sometime today. As I put a hand to my stomach, I start to fall backwards on the bed. The door opens and Kuronue steps in. He looks at the fruit and tells me that he put a small amount of sleeping powder on the fruit when he sliced it open. I struggle to hear what he has to say after that, but I fall asleep.  
  
This time when I wake up, I don't try to move my arms or legs. For some reason I think that I might be safer that way. I open my eyes and see that I was right in trying not to move my arms and legs, because I am chained up. My arms are chained to the posts above my head and my legs are spread and chained to the posts below the foot of the bed. Kuronue tells me that he loves the feel of my wrists and ankles. He then walks over to my ankles and licks both of them. I shudder and try to pull away, but I can't move to far. He moves up and licks my wrists and he leans downs and kisses my lips. Kuronue then tells me that he will kill everyone I love if I don't stay with him until he becomes tired of me.  
  
I look at him in fright and he tells me that he likes seeing me frighten of something. I ask him why he became so mean and he tells me that when we were friends, I was always pretending to be friends with him. He told me that the lord in the castle we robbed told him the truth and then Kuronue had repaid his kindness by killing him. Kuronue then told me that he became the lord of the castle by proving who was stronger. He told me that he needed a beautiful mate and that he chose me and until I learned to do as I am told we were at a secluded castle with no servants around to hear me yell for help.  
  
I try to tell Kuronue that he is wrong and that he is my friend, but he slaps me across the face. He yells in my face I will put up with whatever he wants to do to me and I have no choice or say in the matter. He then leaned down and brought his lips in for a crushing kiss. He took his hands and pulled my jaw down, so he could slip his tongue in my mouth. He moved his tongue all around my mouth and ran his tongue along my teeth and lips. I tried to pull my face away from him, but he gripped my hair and yanked.  
  
After he was finished checking out my mouth with his tongue, he stepped away and looked at me. While he was looking at me, I realized that I was completely naked. Kuronue stripped out of his clothes and he stepped closer to me. He told me that I would never leave him, because we were made for each other. He moved even closer and he was still talking about how we belonged with each other. Kuronue then moved in even closer and that was right on the bed where I was chained. He stopped talking and he brought his lips back down on mine. While he was kissing me, he somehow maneuvered so he was lying right on top of me.  
  
He bucked his hips against mine and I felt him become hard. Kuronue kept moaning in my mouth and he had slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled my head backwards, but it did no good. He just followed my lips where I moved them. He then leaned up a little and he took his left hand and moved it down until it was in between us. He started stroking himself while he was laying on top of me. He was using his hand and the contact with my skin to make himself harder.  
  
I feel so helpless. I can't make him stop. I just want to die right now. I want Hiei here with me. I don't want this to be happening. I hope this is all a dream. What have I done that would warrant this from someone I thought of as a friend. Maybe he will change his mind and not continue, because Kuronue is scaring me quite badly.  
  
This is not good. While I was thinking that this would not happen, he finished with the stroking. He has moved down my body and is now in between my legs. He is positioning himself. He slowly moves towards my entrance and I can't do anything. I just close my eyes and wait for the pain. The pain is worse than before when he enters me. I can feel how big he is. He leans down and tells me that all of the rapings that I went through, he does not know how I could still be so tight around him.  
  
He then leans back up and he starts to move. He is not moving very fast so he can speak. He calls me a slut and that I will let everyone do me. He told me a whore at least gets paid. A slut does not get paid. For some reason, when he says this to me, he gets even more excited. He starts moving faster. He brings his hard member out of me, only to push his member back into me as fast and as hard as he can. The pain is bad. I feel myself tear and I don't think that that is good.  
  
Tears start to roll down my face. I can't wait for him to be done. Kuronue finally comes in me. He pulls out of me and I sag as much as I can in relief. He moves up my body and tells me since I had bled on him; I have to clean him up. Kuronue tells me to open my mouth and I do. He sticks his limp member in my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it until he tells me he is clean enough. He takes his member out of my mouth and grabs some of my hair. Kuronue uses my hair to dry himself off.  
  
I tell him that what he just did with my hair was disgusting. He tells me that I have to put up with it. He then tells me that if I want enough energy for my baby to use, I will do as he says. Kuronue gets up off of me completely and then he leans down and kisses me again. Seeing no reaction from me, he leans down and whispers that I am a slut and that no one will ever love me. Seeing the tears run down my face from that comment about me being a slut and no one loving me, he laughed. He picked up his clothes and put them on. He walked over to the door and laughed at me.  
  
I got mad and told him what he could go do with himself. That was a mistake. Kuronue walked back over to me and he crawled onto the bed. He leaned forward and I thought that he was going to kiss me again. I was hoping that he was not going to kiss me again. I was wrong. Kuronue decided that he was going to beat me for my comment. He drew back his fist and rammed it into my face. He punched me all over, except in the stomach. He leered at me and said that he didn't want to hurt his child. Kuronue busted one of my fingers and then he got up off the bed and said that if I ever say anything like that again, he would break more than one finger.  
  
After he left the bedroom, I lay there naked and shivering because I had nothing covering me up. I let tears run down my face. I said to the wind that came into my room that I wish Hiei was here with me. My finger is throbbing and the pain from the rape and beating is taking its toll on my body.  
  
Message for Icetyphoon: it was humans and kuronue. Sorry. Don't injure me, please. Thanks for reading this. Leave a review please. Don't forget that I need names for the kid. 


	7. More Scared

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. Please review. Hiei/kurama right now it is kuronue/kurama (Kurama doesn't want to be with Kuronue) The names that anyone can vote on are Seiya, Tinkei, or Kyshi. Leave one of the names in a review. Thank you to the people who suggested the names. Sorry about not updating, but I was studying for finals. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
More Scared  
  
When I woke up this morning, I already knew enough not to try to stretch. My body hurts bad and shooting pain is going right up my arm. I almost forgot that my finger is broken. I look up at my hands. That is when I notice the ring the Hiei gave me is missing.  
  
The door is opening and Kuronue is coming in with a tray that has food on it. He walks over to me and tells me that he will be feeding me from now on until I learn how to obey him. After he forces some food in my mouth, I manage to ask him where my ring is. He looks at me and then he reaches into his pants pocket with his right hand and pulls out my ring. I ask for it back and he lightly slaps me. He tells me that when I no longer love that fire demon slut, he will give the ring back to me. He then tells me that he might get bored and destroy the ring while I watch him do it.  
  
I can't stop the tears from running down my face as I tell Kuronue that Hiei gave me the ring because of his love for me and that Hiei is not a fire demon slut. I tell Kuronue that if he ever calls Hiei a slut again, I will make certain that he regrets it before he dies for good this time. I proceed to inform Kuronue that I will never stop loving Hiei and nothing will change my mind.  
  
I think that was a very wrong thing to say because Kuronue decided that I was full and took the food away. He looked at me and told me that I need to come up with a name for my child or he will hit me in the stomach so that I will lose the child. He walked out the door. I started to cry because I don't want to lose my child. How could he even dare to say such a thing. If he had not insisted before that he wanted the child, I would think that he does not want a kid at all.  
  
I wish Hiei or Mother was here with me. I really need some support in this matter. I still can't think of any names. I think Hiei once said he liked Seiya, Tinkei, and Kyshi. I think I will choose one of those names. I wonder how parents do choose their children's names. I wonder how hard it was for Mother to choose my name. I really miss my mother and husband. This just struck me as funny, if Hiei is my husband then I am his wife. Ok, so it was not the right time to laugh, but it is funny.  
  
I hope that Kuronue comes soon with more food. I am quite hungry and I am starting to feel weak. I know it has been several hours since I ate those couple of bites. The door is opening. Kuronue must be coming back in. I wonder what he wants this time. He is carrying a tray with food on it. He walks over to the bed and sets the tray on the chair that is near the bed and he walks over to the bottom of the bed and grabs a blanket. He pulls the blanket up over me and then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a metal collar. He puts the collar around my neck and tells me that he will unlock my wrists and ankles because I am still under his control.  
  
Kuronue unlocks my wrists and ankles. I try to slap him with all of my strength, but he grabs my wrists. He pulls my broken finger towards him and he uses some of his healing energy to fix it. I don't know what he is up to, but it is scaring me just a little. I really feel that he should not be trusted to touch me at all, but the weird thing is that Kuronue has not tried to kiss me at today. In fact the only time he has hurt me today is when he lightly slapped me.  
  
Kuronue is really acting strange today. All that he has done is threaten my ring, my baby, and really has not hurt me. I wonder why. He is now letting me eat the food that he has brought in for me by myself. He is watching me slowly put each piece of food in my mouth. When I finish eating, Kuronue takes the plate and puts it back on the tray. He sits down next to me on the bed and looks straight at me. He moves his head closer to mine and I think that he is finally going to kiss me today after being semi- nice today.  
  
I take a deep breath and hold the blanket closer to me. He stops just inches before my head. He looks into my eyes and says that he is not sorry that he took me from my family and friends. I reach up to slap him, but he grabs my wrists and yells come in. The door opens once more and two people are there. I can not really see through the bright light behind them. They both speak and suddenly I know why Kuronue was being nice.  
  
They both take a lot more steps closer to me and the one asks Kuronue if I am ready for them. He looks at both of the figures and says yes. He said that he didn't do anything to me yet today and that he was waiting for them. Kuronue looks at me and tells me that I am their pet and I must obey them otherwise the collar around my neck will cause great pain to me. Kuronue also tells me that if I do manage to get away, the collar will still work. He then tells me that the great pain I will feel will be the death of my child. That is why I must come up with a name, to feel even more pain. While he was talking, the other two walked over and I finally saw who they are. Now I am scared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Who do you think the two other people are? Sorry this was short. I should be able to update more often. Finals are done with and I just bought a computer. Don't forget to choose a name from the three listed. 


	8. Scared and Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry this chapter is late. I got busy with work and went to a party. This should be updated at least once a week now. I now have access to the internet at school again. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Just so you know, I won't be killing the kid off. Even I can not be that insensitive .So please do not yell at me about threatening the kid's life.  
Kid's name is Seiya. Let me know boy or girl. If you want both then let me know and choose either Tinkei or Kyshi to be the other name. Thank you to the people who did suggest names. ===============================================================  
  
**_Scared and Happy_**  
  
Kuronue really is quite sadistic. He actually had the nerve to invite my enemies to see me with a stupid collar around my neck! Why did he have to let them see me so defenseless and helpless. I try to back away from all three of them, but there is a stupid wall behind me. Kuronue looks at me and asks me if I remember Yomi and Karasu. I nod my head that I do remember them and then I say that I hate them.  
  
Kuronue looks at Karasu and Yomi and tells them to discipline me, but there is to be no choking and hitting me in the stomach. They ask him why they can not hit me in the stomach and Kuronue proudly states that I am carrying his child. Karasu and Yomi look shocked, but they do as Kuronue says and beat me. Karasu hits me in the head while Yomi has fun breaking my wrists. I start to cry, so Kuronue tells me to shut up and save the crying for when the real fun begins.  
  
I don't want to know what the real fun is. Kuronue tells Karasu and Yomi to stop hurting me for now. Kuronue asked me if I came up with a name for the baby yet. I said yes I did. I told him the baby's name is Seiya. Kuronue has a really big smile on his face as he leans down as asks me if that name is one that Hiei likes. I nod and say yes with a smile. Kuronue becomes mad and grabs one of my broken wrists. I yelp in pain and he takes advantage of my mouth being open to put his tongue in my mouth. When he finishes with his kiss, I tell him that he is disgusting.  
  
Kuronue throws his head back and just laughs like that it the funniest thing he ever heard. I start crying out of fear and for some other unknown reason. I fear to think about what the three of them are going to do to me. What if they just want to beat me up? That I can handle with no problem. If they only want to beat me up, then why are they wearing only robes? Kuronue looks at Yomi and Karasu and tells them to grab my wrists and ankles so that he can put the chains back on. They do as he says. I find myself chained up once again. I ask Kuronue why he bothered to put the collar around my neck if he planned on chaining me back up again.  
  
Kuronue looks at me and says that he wants to be able to cause me pain anytime he wants to. He tells Yomi and Karasu to go outside the room and downstairs and that he will be joining them shortly. They do as he says and leave the room. Kuronue sits down on the bed and looks me right in the eyes. He tells me that he invited them here because I don't seem to be able to forget about Hiei and he is willingly to hurt me in anyway possible.  
  
I start to cry again and Kuronue puts his arms around me and tells me that I will be ok once he gets rid of Hiei. I stop crying when he says that. I look at him and I realize that he is laying on top of me so that he can hold me. I tell him that if he gets rid of Hiei, I will never talk to him again as long as I live. All I want for Kuronue to do is to go away or at least get off of me. I tell him that and he smiles. He moves his body until he is once again sitting on the bed.  
  
Kuronue tells me to get some sleep, because I won't be getting much sleep later on. He walks over to the door and looks back and gives me a wink before exiting. Now I know what will happen tonight. I lay there and cry and pretty soon my crying turns to laughter. After laughing, I think about Hiei. I wonder how he is and if he is alright. Is he helping Mother right now? I so much hope he is helping her. I hope that he will not forget me at all. If Hiei has forgotten me and found someone new, then I hope that he is happy. Why haven't my friends found me yet.  
  
I start to get sleepy and the next thing I know, someone is pushing their lips against mine. My eyes snap open and I hear Kuronue telling me to enjoy tonight. He tells me that all three of them are going to enjoy tonight, so I should also. Even if I do not enjoy all the fun tonight, they will not care. Kuronue gives his usual threat about Seiya again. I try to tell him that he will not harm Seiya at all, at least not while I am still breathing. Before I can finish saying that, Karasu's lips slam down on top of mine.  
  
Yomi starts to lick my stomach and Kuronue is kissing my thighs. Karasu forces my mouth open, so he can insert his tongue. He moves his tongue all around inside my mouth. I find it is quite disgusting. I wonder what Hiei would say or even do. I feel bad that we did not get to do it before Kuronue kidnaped. All three of them are panting and looking satisfied. Are they done already? Karasu just said that he just had the best twenty minutes of his life. I think I know what happened. I zoned out so I would not feel any pain.  
  
Karasu, Yomi, and Kuronue climb up onto the bed and lay down. Karasu is on my right side as close as he can get. Yomi is on my left side and just as close. Only Kuronue is the closest to me and that is because he is laying right on top of me. What did I do to deserve this? I do not know yet. Someday I may find out. All four of us are naked, but only three of us is sleeping. I am the only one awake. I want to laugh, but I don't know why. Besides, if I did laugh that would wake them up and that would not be a good thing.  
  
I hear some type of noise coming down the hallway. At first I think that it is a servant, but then I remember that Kuronue said that there were no servants in this place. The door opens a little and I see ruby red eyes peering in. At first I can not remember who it is, and then I suddenly remember that it is Hiei. I start to say Hiei's name, but then I remember the three beings laying around and on top of me. I think they do not sense Hiei because they are just so worn out. Glad that my body did something to help me, even though what had happened was quite revolting.  
  
Hiei starts into the room and Yusuke and Kuwabara follow him. All of the sudden Kuronue has a knife out and he is sitting up. He lowers the knife towards me and tells Karasu and Yomi to wake up. They do and they look over at my friends. Kuronue tells my friends that if they take one more step towards me, he will use the knife against my throat. Hiei looked alarmed at that statement and motioned for Yusuke and Kuwabara to stay standing still.  
  
Kuronue told Yomi and Karasu to tie my friends up. After they were tied up, Kuronue walked over and told them that if they escaped, there would be considerable amounts of pain to me. How dare he threaten them with me. I am not at all happy. I tell Kuronue that I am not happy about being used as a threat against my friends and he turns around and looks at me. He asks me if this would make me happy and he starts to kick Hiei sharply in the stomach. Kuronue looks happy when I have tears running down my face.  
  
How could he do that to the being that I love. Kuronue stops and looks back at my friends and tells them that he, Karasu, and Yomi are going back to sleep. The three of them walk back to the bed and climb back on. They go back to their positions on my sides and on top of me. I look at Hiei and he is quite angry. I don't think I have ever seen Hiei this angry before. Not even when Yukina was being held against her will did I see him this angry. I am happy that he came to rescue me, but I am also a little sad because he was captured. Maybe I should tell Kuronue when he wakes up that I no longer love Hiei. That would save the love of my life from death. I hope that Hiei will understand.  
  
I hear Hiei's voice in my head. I must be imagining things. Hiei's voice informs me that I am not imagining things and that I will be rescued. I look at Hiei and he smiles. I ask him how I will be rescued and he tells me that they brought some other people who are currently hiding and masking their energy. Hiei asked me about the collar around my neck and I tell him that the collar will hurt me and Seiya. He asked me who Seiya is and I tell him my baby. I named the baby Seiya. I asked Hiei if that name is alright with him and he replied that it will be a perfect name. Hiei tells me to watch the door and I turn my head and I see the door open. The other people Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei brought with them sneak into the room and untie them. I can not believe who these people are. How did my friends get them to help?  
  
=============================================================== I decided to move the story along a little bit faster, mainly because I could not think of any more torture for Kurama. I don't know who the other people are yet, but you can guess and it might help me out. Please review and let me know about what I put up top.


	9. Rescued Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry this chapter took so long to be written. Lots of things had gone on. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, suggested names for the kid and the other people, and to the people who have read this story. You know, I actually did think of more torture for Kurama and Hiei. I may just use one more of my ideas. Ok, I have nothing better else to do. {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
**_Rescued Finally_**  
  
I can not believe that my friends got Koenma, Botan, Mother, Jin, Touya, Mukuro, and Shura to help. Why would Shura go against his Father? Shura puts a finger up to his lips to indicate that I should keep quiet. He motions for Mother and Mukuro to untie Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. While they are being untied, the others move closer to the bed and take up positions.  
  
I watch Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mukuro, and Mother move up to where the others are and stop. Mother hands Hiei his katana. While I am watching them do this my stomach starts doing flip-flops. I try to stay still, but I still ended up wiggling a little. Shura looks at Hiei in alarm when Kuronue takes his hand and slaps my face. He opens his eyes sleepily and says to me that if I do not stop moving, he will wake the others and they will all take a turn again. Tears spring into my eyes and I nod my head yes. Kuronue lays his head back on my chest and falls back asleep.  
  
Hiei looks at me in relief and whispers to something to Mother. Mother moves into a corner and stands still. I do know what Hiei told Mother, but I hope it is part of his plan. My stomach is hurting more now and I accidentally groan in pain. Kuronue wakes up and tells me to shut up. He turns his head towards the door and notices my friends. He tells them to stay right where they are at. Kuronue then tells Yomi and Karasu to wake up and look to see who is in the room now.  
  
Yomi looks and sees his son. He sounds surprised to see him. Yomi asks Shura what he is doing here and Shura tells his Father that he is here because it is wrong for them to hold me here. Karasu climbs over me and Kuronue to stand on the floor. He looks at Hiei and tells him to close his eyes. Since Kuronue once again has his stupid knife at my throat, Hiei obeys. Karasu kicks Hiei as hard as he can. Kuronue tells Yomi and Karasu to tie everyone up and that if they really want a show, they will see one. After they tie up my friends, Yomi and Karasu climb back up on to the bed.  
  
Yomi tells Shura to pay close attention because he might learn something. He asks Kuronue if he may go first and Kuronue tells him that he may. Kuronue motions to Karasu to sit back and let Yomi have some fun. Yomi moves his body until he is laying on top of me. He kisses my lips and uses his teeth to open my mouth. His explores my mouth fully. When he finishes with the kiss, he sits up on my stomach and rubs his already hard member on my chest. He moves lower on me until he reaches my entrance. He tells me to scream all I want because this will hurt me more than him. He starts to push into me and I just start to scream. He pushes completely into me and I yell for Mother and Hiei. As his thrusting becomes more frantic, I see tears in Hiei's eyes and feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Yomi finally comes inside of me and leans up and kisses me.  
  
Kuronue tells Karasu that it is his turn now. Karasu decides to get off the bed. He walks over to Hiei and tells him to open his mouth. Hiei does as he is told and Karasu puts his member in Hiei's mouth. He tells Hiei to get him hard and that if Hiei bites him, Kuronue will slit my throat. Hiei does what he is told, but his eyes hold a murderous glint in them. Karasu pulls himself out of Hiei's mouth and back over to me. He positions himself in me and starts thrusting. He reaches up with his right hand and grabs some of my hair. He pulls my hair and thrusts at the same time causing me to yelp in pain. Touya starts to yell for Karasu to stop it, when Yomi gets up and slaps him. Yomi falls down and Kuronue just laughs and says that Yomi wore himself out with me. Karasu finishes and leans down to my let leg and bites me hard. He then moves up on my body and tells me to open my mouth to clean him up. I do as I am told.  
  
Kuronue tells Karasu to go and check on everyone's ropes to make certain that none of them had loosened them. Kuronue tells me in a very loud whisper that I am a slut and that he will be killing my friends when he takes his turn with me. For some reason, he gets off the bed and kneels in front of Hiei after going over to the table near the wall. Kuronue holds up my ring and tells Hiei that I gave him the ring because I no longer love Hiei at all. I shake my head no and Hiei laughs in his face. Kuronue becomes very upset and slaps Hiei. He throws the ring down on the floor and looks for something to smash it with.  
  
Karasu smirks and walks back over to me. When Karasu gets over to me, he falls down in a silent heap. I see a small green dart sticking out of his side and for a moment I do not know how it got there. Then I suddenly remember Mother was hiding. She must have darts with her. I see her mover over to Hiei and cut him loose of the rope while Kuronue is looking for a heavy enough object to use on my ring. Hiei stands up and picks up the ring and puts it in his pocket. He picks up his katana and silently moves behind Kuronue. Mother unties the rest of my friends and they take up positions around the room and near Yomi and Karasu.  
  
Hiei taps Kuronue on the shoulder and Kuronue turns around. He starts to run for the bed when Hiei trips him. Kuronue creates his weapon and brings it up to hit Hiei. Hiei jumps away and blocks with his katana. Mother and Mukuro had moved over to me and Mukuro used her powers to help me get free. The only thing that they could not get off of me is the collar. Mukuro calls Touya over and tells him to freeze the collar so she can break it off. Touya tells me not to move. I don't move, but before Touya can do anything Kuronue remembers that I am wearing the collar. Kuronue does something and pain courses through my body.  
  
Mother yelled for someone to help Hiei and Jin rushed over. Hiei saw and grabbed whatever Kuronue used on me to cause the pain. He threw it to Yusuke and both Yusuke and Kuwabara broke it. The collar fell off of my neck and I asked if Seiya would be alright. Mother said she didn't know, but she hoped Seiya would be alright. Shura walked over and gave Mother a backpack. Mother said that she gave it to Shura to carry and that it had some of mine and her clothes in it. She said she was not certain if I would want to wear pants, so she brought along two dresses. I thanked her for thinking ahead. Mother and Mukuro helped me get one of the dresses on because I was hurting to badly.  
  
The three of us turned to watch the fight again. Hiei was winning. Hiei dodged each time Kuronue came at him and slashed back at Kuronue. Hiei flipped in the air behind Kuronue and took his katana in his right hand and held it high. Hiei tapped Kuronue and when Kuronue turned around and looked at Hiei, Hiei brought the katana down and slashed Kuronue in half.  
  
Hiei walked back over to me and asked how I was doing. I told Hiei I was fine, when I suddenly told him to move and grabbed at the blankets and threw up. As I sat there shaking, Hiei came back over to me and picked me up. Mother told Hiei that my stomach was probably very upset and for him not to worry yet. Shura called over to us and said that it looked like his Father was waking up. Koenma walked over to Yomi and kicked him in the head to make certain that Yomi would not wake up. Koenma told Botan to go over to Karasu and make certain that he does not wake up. Botan happily did as she was told. Koenma told Yusuke and Kuwabara to pick Yomi and Karasu up and take them to Spirit World. Koenma looked at Shura and said that Shura was now in charge of Yomi's land. Hiei picked me up and Mukuro said that everyone could spend the night at her castle. I nodded my head yes before I fell asleep against Hiei's chest.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} How was that chapter? I think it was pretty good. Please review. Check out this story. It is a Gundam Wing story: The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzel. 


End file.
